Problem: $ 14\% \div (-5\% \div 50\%) $
Solution: Convert each percentage into a decimal dividing by $100$ $ 0.14 \div (-0.05 \div 0.5) $ $ = 0.14 \times (0.5 \div -0.05)$ $ = (0.14 \times 0.5) \div -0.05$ $ = 0.07 \div -0.05$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${5}$ ${7}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $\text{Shift the decimal 2 to the right.}$ ${7}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{7}\text{?}$ ${1}$ ${5}$ ${2}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${7}\div5={1}\text{ or }5\times{1} = {5}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{20}\text{?}$ ${4}$ ${2}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${20}\div5={4}\text{ or }5\times{4} = {20}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div5={0}\text{ or }5\times{0} = {0}$ ${0}$ $\text{How many times does }5\text{ go into }{0}\text{?}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ $-\vphantom{0}$ ${0}\div5={0}\text{ or }5\times{0} = {0}$ A positive number divided by a negative number is a negative number. $70 \div -0.05 = -1400$ Convert the decimal into a percentage by multiplying by $100$. $-1400 = -140000\%$